Presence of others
by sassie.marie.3
Summary: Draco is head boy and Hermione is head girl. Who would have thought. In the presence of others they hate each other but alone they are slowly becoming friends


Draco is head boy and Hermione is head girl. Who would have thought. In the presence of others they hate each other but alone they are slowly becoming friends. She doesn't know when she started changing her mind about him but she has. He don't know why he has changed his feelings about her but he has. He had never tryed to killed Dumbledore.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the head's commonroom. She had been sitting there for only an hour but it felt alot longer.

She felt sick, angry,humiliated, and confused.

A slytherin had tried and did force himself on hugged her arms around her could she do now?

Flashback

She was sitting by the lake reading when Dean walked up to her. Usually she would have been in her own room or the common room but she wanted to get away from everyone.

Dean was walking towards her. She decided she didn't need to have a confrontation with him and got up to leave. Before she could he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She yelled and tried to push him off her. He was bigger and stronger then her.

He ripped her clothing and violently kissed her while holding her hair. She had never been so scared in her life.

Dean pushed her down on the ground. She tried to get away but he was to quick. He raped he raped her he walked away laughing.

End of flashback.

She would never trust him again. She was scared that it was her fault. She cried again for the millionth time since it happened. She had bruises all over her. She knew she needed to get up off the couch but couldn' did not want any one to see her this way.

Draco Malfoy came into the commonroom through the portrait hole. He just wanted to get away from everyone, especially was unaware of Hermione when he came in, until he heard her crying. She was unaware of him also.

She never moved, when he came closer. She only cried for what had happened to her. She did not know what to do anymore.

"Granger? What the bloody hell?" She didn't answer him. At first he thought she may not of heard him.

He went around the couch and when he saw the bruises and the torn clothing, he became realizing why he was angry but angry all the same.

"Who did this?" asked Malfoy, his anger clearly showing.

When she heard him she quickly got up and ran towards her room. She was afraid. He saw her run and went after her. He caught her before she could shut her door.

"Hermione! What happened?" She didn't look up at him only down at the floor. She began crying so hard that her legs gave way and he felt her begin to fall. He caught her easily and carried her to her bed. He sat down on her bed with her on his lap. She rested her head against his chest and cried. He held her as she cried. Not thinking once about what people would say, if they seen them. He only wanted to know what had happened to her.

He only wanted to comfort her. He began rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Everywhere he touch she would flinch. He removed his hand and examined her . He saw bruises in the shape of hands prints on her arms. He picked her up again and turned around. He then laid her down on her bed and began to examine her arms. He saw bruises everywhere. The more he saw the angrier he got. He touched her shirt to raise it and she laid her hand to top of his. "Please don't, Draco?" she said. Not wanting any one to see how beaten her body was. She was ashamed at the abuse her body took. "Please let me check you. I need to see how bad your hurt?" asked Malfoy, concern clearly showing in his eyes. "Okay." she agreed weakly and turned her head away from him. "When did he become so caring?" thought hermione, to herself. She was scared.

After examinining her, he began putting everything together. Rape! What fucking bastard would do this? Knowing he needed to get her checked out but waited to see what she would tell him.

"Hermione. What happened to you? Who did this?" he asked harshly. She didn't answer. She only began crying was sorry that he had asked her so roughly. He got on the bed beside her and laid down holding her. He pulled her till her head laid on his chest, and he waited until she quit crying. She fell asleep crying and it broke Draco's heart to see her hurting this way. He had changed his feeling towards her after his father's death and they were civil to one another_**. He knew he would make someone was pay for hurting her.**_

_**"Yes Draco has a heart."**_

He decided to wait until she felt better, then he would find out. He swore that who ever hurt her would pay. He knew he needed to help her. He decided to go to Professor Dumbledore. He inched away from her and quickly left the room. He all but ran to Dumbledore's office. He spoke with Dumbledore about what he knew and saw. Dumbledore agreed that they needed to find out what had happened to her.

Both Draco and the headmaster waited until Madame Pomfrey came out. It wasn't good. She had been brutally rape and beatened. Draco vowed to find who had done this and promise revenge. They all agreed to keep it silent. When Pomfrey left the headmaster turned towards Draco. He could tell Draco was angry and it surprised him, to see him angry about what he knew Draco had grown up to think about Muggles. "Mr. Malfoy, you have shown a more mature side of you. I see now that I can fully trust you."

"Thank you sir. You may not think that when I find out who has done this to Hermione." said Malfoy, surprised at what Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry. We will find out who done this and they will be punished more severly. I think what she needs now is a friend. She is excused from classes for tomorrow as are you."

"Yes and thank you sir." Glad that he didn't have to be away from her right now. If you need anything, let me know. Goodnight." said Dumbledore. "Goodnight." said Draco.

After he left the head's room, Draco went into Hermione's room. She was awake. She was laying on her side. He could tell she was still crying a little. "Hermione?" said Draco, laying his hand on her. She turned over on her side. "Tell me who done this?" said Draco, his eyes softening towards her. "I...I..can't." cried Hermione. Draco held her until she quit crying.

"Thank you, Draco." said Hermione, glad that someone was here with her.

"Your welcome, Hermione." answered Draco. "Try to get some sleep okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Not waiting on her to answer he got up and left the room. He decided to sleep in his room with the door open, in case she needed him. He heard her yell out a couple of times during the night and decided he needed to be with her. He conjured a chair and sat in it watching her, knowing there was no way he could sleep, he was to angry.

_**Next morning**_

When Hermione woke up the next morning she saw that there was someone sitting in the chair beside her bed. She started to get scared until she realized it was Draco. She visibly relaxed. Draco was the first to break the silence. "We don't have any classes today. Dumbledore has excused us." said Draco, wondering if she was alright.

"Okay." Was all she could say. She didn't have to leave the head's room today or see the one that hurt her. She knew she needed to tell but who would believe her. Draco was best friends with him. Would he believe her?

Somehow knowing she was blaming herself, Draco decided to put a stop to it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. It's not your fault." said Draco, trying to keep her from blaming herself.

She started crying. "Don't cry Hermione. Please! I'll find out who did this and make them pay." He then hugged her.

"I'll be okay." said Hermione, liking the feel of his arms around her, but not wanting him to blame hisself either. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" said Draco, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why do you care? Don't you hate me to?" asked Hermione, really wanting to know how he felt.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm sorry that you believe I do." said Draco, confused as to why she had asked that.

"Thank you." said Hermione, trying to sit up.

"Remember I'm always here if you need me, okay." He then got up and left the room so that she could get up.

She decided she needed to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Draco sitting on the couch looking into the fireplace with anger written on his face. Walking over she sat down beside him. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how the hell anyone could be so cruel as to hurt a woman, like that." He answered still not looking at her. She knew he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't know. Thank you for everything." said Hermione. This time Draco looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome." said Draco, not knowing why but he suddenly kissed her. Realizing what he did, he pulled away from her and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not after.." Before he could finish Hermione kissed him.

After Hermione kissed him she said, "It's okay." With that said she got up and headed for her bedroom to get her schoolbooks. She still had work to do from yesterday. "Now I see why the other girls are always after him" she thought." He is nice, I wonder why he hides it?"

Hermione and Draco completed their work and Draco decided that he would do the rounds himself and give Hermione time to herself. Hermione agreed after a while and Draco knew she was scared of being alone. He promised that no one could get in here and he would be back soon. She went into her room and waited for him to return. After he returned they talked and ate what Draco had brought up for them. They said goodnight and they went their separate ways.

"Nooooo! Stop please." was all Draco heard as he awoke and ran into Hermione's room. She was having a nightmare about what had happened to her. Deciding to wake her up, he shook her. At once she was up, out of bed and against the wall. Not realizing that it was Draco who had awakened her. Hermione was scared.

"It's alright. It's only me, Draco." said Draco, walking towards her slowly as not to scare her. When she realized it was only him she hugged him and began crying. She was so scared. She didn't know if she could face the one who had raped her or not. But she knew she could with Draco's help. After she quieted Draco pulled away and led her to her bed.

"Will you be okay?" he asked and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I dont want to be alone." said Hermione, not really knowing why she felt better around him.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight." said Draco, looking worried about her.

"Please." said Hermione, getting back into bed. "I know...we..aren't friends...but I feel ...better..w..with you."

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Draco, surprised that he had actually asked her to become friends with him.

"Umm, yes." said Hermione, surprised that he wanted to become friends.

"Friends then." said Draco.

Draco climbed into bed beside her and held her close to him. He knew it would be a long didn't know when or why he started caring but he knew he did. He was angry that someone would hurt her like this. He may be a Malfoy but he would never hurt a woman in anyway. It was against all he believed in now. He had changed since his father's murder and he knew he would never become his father.

_**The next day **_

After finishing her breakfast, she looked up, feeling a pair of eyes upon her. Almost immediently her eyes were drawn toward the slytherin table, to a blonde head that she knew very well. He stared at her, examining her eyes, after sensing she was alright he winked at her. She smiled in return.

She thought that he could sense her feelings. She still held fear and so much anger. They were beginning to feel what the other was thinking or feeling just by looking at each were friends, even though no one knew it yet. But that would quickly change.

They would sat for hours just talking. He slept either in her bed or his but never without her. She had never slept alone since she was raped and she felt protected with him. If he couldn't hold her in his arms then she would look at him and she would feel better. Anytime she would feel like crying, she only had to look at him. They never showed they cared for each other in public and they never had shared their real feeling to each other either. Draco knew he loved her. They had only shared one kiss but he knew he would do anything for her. Hermione knew she loved him but was still scared right now. Hermione had seen the one who raped her. Everytime she seen him he would smirk at her, or knew what he had done and felt happy about it. She still didn't tell anyone about what happened except for Draco. She had never told who had done it either. Draco had stopped asking because she always cried when he did. He had begun watching her and who came around her. He promised himself he would find hurt him when she cried. He promised that someone would pay dearly for what they did to her.

_**"I can't tell him, he won't believe me." **_ Was all Draco heard in his head. He knew he didn't think it, so he looked at Hermione. She was silently crying. He was stumped for a few minutes._** Telepathy! **_ Was all Draco could think at the time, but how? He decided to try it himself, to see if she could hear him. _**"Look at me, Hermione."**_ Hermione hearing his voice, in her head looked up at him. He could tell they were on the same wave length. _**"What is it?"**_ thought Hermione, trying to figure out why she could hear him, in her mind. _**"Are you okay?"**_ asked Draco, liking this new power he didn't know he had. _**"I'm scared." **_was all he could say, before Pansy block their view of each other. _**"Let's go to our dorm."**_ said Draco, hoping that Hermione could hear him. Apparently she did, for he saw her heading towards the got up to follow her when someone stopped him.

"Draco, my man." said Dean, stopping him from going after her. "Where are you going?"

"When did that become business of yours?" asked Draco, smirking, at his once best friend.

"I thought we were friends." said Dean, wondering if Draco knew what had happened between him and that if he knew then he was a dead knew that Malfoy had changed but he didn't know that Draco had become friends with Hermione. He also knew he could be seriously into trouble.

"We were. Now get the fucking hell out of my face." growled Draco, walking toward the doors.

Deciding that she may have went straight to the commonroom, he headed there first. That is where he found her, curled up on the couch crying. "Hermione?" said Draco, coming around the couch. Looking up at the sound of his voice, she jumped off the couch and hugged hugged her back just as hard. Releasing her he sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap. He stroked her hair, until she finally calmed down. "Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you scared?" asked Draco, trying to stay calm.

"I saw him." said Hermione drying her tears. "Who?" said Draco, knowing it had to be the person that hurt her.

"Hermione?" said Draco, waiting for her to look up. When she looked up he spoke again. "Who hurt you?"

Seeing that Draco may already know she decided that she needed to tell him.

"_**If I tell you ,will you hate me**_?" thought Hermione, not wanting him to go back to hating her.

"No I won't. It was not your fault." said Draco holding her close, wanting her to know he would never hate her.

"Dean Thomas!" she answered.

"I figured that he had something to do with it, when I seen him come in after you ran out of the Hall."

"I..It's my fault." said Hermione, crying again. "I should have been in here and not at the lake."

"Damn it to bloody hell, Hermione. It is not your fault. I never want you to say that again, do you hear me?" said Draco, grabbing her face with his hand. Making her look at him. His anger trying to boil over.

"It was his fault not yours." said Draco.

"I..I don't know what to do. I feel so confused." said Hermione, trying to quiet her crying.

"I will tell you what we will do. We will go to the headmaster and he will make sure he gets punished for what he did, okay." said Draco, looking at her and seeing that she was scared. Not wanting her to be scared, he held her to him. He whispered that everything would be alright again. "I promise you Hermione Jane Granger that he never will hurt you again."Promised Draco, knowing that he would keep that promise no matter what.

"Thank you Draco. I am sorry that ..." said Hermione, before Draco cut her off. "Don't! Dean is not my friend not now nor ever again." said Draco. "Let's go see the headmaster, okay."

Standing up, not letting go of each other, they headed for the headmaster's office.

-As they were heading towards the headmasters office, Hermione decided to ask Draco how he could hear what she was thinking. "Draco, how did you hear me?"

"I don't really know. I have heard that some people can communicate with their minds. I guess that is how we do it. " said Draco.

They entered Dumbledores office, but he wasn't there they decided to wait on him to return. He arrived not soon after.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" asked the headmaster not at all surprised to see them,waiting on him.

"Professor, Hermione knows who hurt her. It was Dean. He threatened that if she told he would hurt her again." said Draco.

"I see. Now he will be punished for what he has done. Miss Granger are you okay? I seen you leave the great hall." said the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir. But I am afraid of what will happen." said Hermione, never once letting go of Draco's hand.

"Miss Granger, you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you again. " said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir." said Hermione. Draco seeing that she was trying not to break down in front of them, squeezed her hand, in support. "_**Hermione, it's okay. I'm here**_." Thought Draco.

Seeing a change in hermione, Dumbledore knew they were talking in telepathy. He wondered, how close they had become. "We will take care of it okay! You both may go back to your rooms." said Dumbledore, wondering if she had been checked for pregnancy. "Wait!"

" Miss Granger, have you been to see the nurse?" said Dumbledore. Hermione looking up, shook her head no.

"I see. I think you should see her."

"Why, sir?" asked Hermione, not knowing why he would want her to see the nurse.

"I think you should see her to make sure that you are not pregnant from the rape." answered Dumbledore.

"I..I..never thought of that." said Hermione, crying again. Draco hugged her to him.

"I don't want to be pregnant." she cried into Draco shoulder. "Shhh, its okay. You won't know until you see her okay." said Draco, wondering what would happen if she was. Declaring to himself that he would be there for her and the baby if there was one no matter what.

After leaving the headmaster's office both decided it would be best to do as Dumbledore said. Hermione was scared but she had to know either way. Draco waited for her as she was being checked. Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that she in fact pregnant. They decided to head to the commonroom. Hermione cried all the way back. Draco decided to carry her, before she fell. _**Witches could tell earlier.**_

"_**What am I going to do**_?" asked Hermione, to herself. Forgetting that Draco could hear her.

"We are going to raise this baby as our own." said Draco.

"I love you Hermione. I want to be there for both of you will let me."

"Are...Are you sure?" asked Hermione, needing to know if what he said was true.

"Positive. This baby will carry the Malfoy's name. He or she will never know how they were concieved." said Draco, looking into Hermione's eyes concerned that she would say no. Know how to make it so the baby would never know the truth.

"I love you to Draco. Thank you." said Hermione, hugging him as hard as she could.

They rested for a while before class. They talked until time to go. They both left for class.

They had class together , with professor Snape. _** Snape never killed Dumbledore.**_

They went through class without mishap. The only one missing was Dean.

Both were glad he was away from them, if Draco saw him again he would kill him with his bare hands.

They may have been friends but never again would he have anything to do with it was to kill him.

Hermione had not spoken to her friends Harry, or Ron, very much since the Rape. They knew nothing of it. Whenever they spoke to her she would quickly walk away or say she was busy with head's work. She knew it wasn't their fault but how could she tell them about what happen to her. The only one's who knew were the staff and Draco. He never told anyone, which in a way surprised her but not much. She knew he changed. She also knew she felt something very strongly for him. He was wanting to become the father of the baby she was decided that she needed to speak with her friends and see if they were mad at her. They weren't! She told them that something had happened and that she just needed time to herself.

"Mione? Why are you always around Malfoy?" asked Ron, clearly showing he didn't like it.

"He is head boy,duh." said Hermione, not really caring if they liked it or not.

"Yeah, but he is so.." said Ron.

"Stop it, okay. Draco is no longer the guy you thought he was. He has changed alot." said Hermione, not caring who heard what she said, but hoping that Draco didn't get mad at her for it.

"When the bloody hell did you call him?" asked Ron.

"Draco! Do you have a problem with his name?" asked Hermione, getting very frustrated.

No one seem to notice that Harry didn't say anything. Except for Draco, who thought the whole thing was funny. It made him feel good that Hermione was standing up for him to her friends.

"Yes, I do! He has never once said your name. He always calls you mudb...bad names." said Ron, getting angrier.

"You know what Draco has been there for me when I got hurt. Where the hell were you? " said Hermione, completely losing control of her temper.

"Who hurt you?" asked Harry, for the first time towards him Hermione calmed her temper a little. "That doesn't matter now. He will get what is coming to him." said Hermione, sitting down because she didn't want Professor Snape to take points away.

"Hermione, please tell me?" said Harry, wanting to kill who ever hurt her.

"_**Should I tell him?" thought Hermione.**_

_**"If you want to Hermione." said Draco. "Thank you for standing up for me."**_

"Harry, meet me in my commonroom, okay." said Hermione.

The door swung opened before anyone could say anything more. Snape came in. "Follow the instructions on the board." Said Snape, in a worse temper then anyone has seen before.

_**After class**_

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger stay here." said Snape without looking up. Hermione looked towards Draco to see if he knew what Snape wanted. Draco just shrugged. They both headed for Snape's desk. Standing quietly until he spoke.

"I have heard of the problem between you Miss Granger and ." said Snape looking up. "I also want to say I am sorry that one of my students could be so cruel as to do that." Both Draco and Hermione stood shocked at what Professor Snape said. Hermione was the first to come out of it. "Th..Thank you sir." said Hermione.

"No thanks necessary. I hope that you may put all this behind you." said Snape, looking at Draco. "I see you have indeed become mature. I am proud that you have took to helping Miss Granger.I also know that it is time you learned the truth of your father. Miss granger you may go or stay. It is up to Draco, as to rather he wants you here."

"Stay!" said Draco, taking her hand. "What you have to say to me can be said in front of her." Squeezing her hand. "We are together now."

"Draco, you have not followed in your so called father's footsteps. You have deserted everything he has taught you." said Snape, his lips turning up into a ghost of a smile. "I see now, you have grown up enough to fully understand what I am about to say. Lucius is not your biological father. Your mother had thought it best to raise you as light of what was going on at that time."

"Who is my father, or was you named my Godfather for a reason?" asked Draco, never taking his eyes off of Snape.

Hermione stood there in silent shock. She had always knew that Snape was close to Draco, but he never knew that he was his father. Now everything fit together.

"Yes, I am your father. Lucius never knew, that your mother was seeing me and is still seeing me." said Snape, "We have talked it over and decided you needed to know the truth. When I saw that you have changed your attitude, I felt that you needed to know the truth. I hope Miss, Granger, that you don't change your mind or feelings towards him. I can see clearly that you both have feeling for one another."

Draco and Hermione both blushed at that statement. Draco never let her hand to own up to it, Draco agreed.

"How did you know? " asked Draco.

"I have always known you Draco. I can see the way you to are towards her. I can see you have became protective of Granger." said Snape, looking at Draco as a father would at his only son.

"Do you object to it, father?" asked Draco, wanting his approval.

"No, I don't. I never object to true love. But I have one question for Miss Granger." said Snape, looking at Hermione."Do you love him?"

"Yes, sir. If anyone had ever told me last year that I would be in love with him, I would have hexed them. Now I can clearly say I do love Draco." said Hermione, with the biggest smile she had.

"I love you to, Hermione." said Draco, not caring that his father was sitting there he kissed that she said that she loved him.

" Draco that is enough of that." said Snape, showing no anger in his voice. "You both are excused for now. But I may want to talk to you again, soon. Miss. Granger, if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you sir."said Hermione, feeling dizzy.

"Father, thank you. I am glad to be your son. I understand why you refused to tell me the truth until now." said Draco, walking out of the class. With Hermione's hand still in his. Feeling better then he ever had before. He had known the truth all along but it felt better when it was confirmed. Vowing that the baby Hermione was caring would be his in every way that counted.

_**Back in the head's commonroom**_

Having no more classes for the day they decided to head outside. Draco knew he that neither of them had been to nice in public but now neither cared. They knew how the other felt, and it felt good.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" asked Draco, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Let's get to know one another more." said Hermione, loving the way Draco, made her feel.

"Sure." said Draco, leading her to a spot under the tree. Sitting down he pulled Hermione down in front of him. She sat in between his legs and rested her head on his chest, while he rested his arms on her stomach.

"Why did you used to hate me?" asked Hermione, knowing that was a bad topic, but knowing he wouldn't lie to her now.

Sighing he held her closer. "I never really hated you, Hermione. My.. Lucius tried to get me to hate every one whom he thought wasn't pure. I am sorry I was always mean to you." said Draco, with tears forming in his eyes.

Turning around so she could see him, she noticed the tears. She quietly wiped them away. "It's okay. I am glad you don't hate me." said Hermione.

"How could I hate you. Your the nicest person I know." said Draco, feeling happy. "And the cutest."

She kissed him. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." said Hermione, a feeling forming in her stomach she had never felt before. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"Your welcome, anytime! I love you Hermione." said Draco, before some one caught his eye, coming towards them.

"I love you to Draco" said Hermione, noticing Harry and Ron coming towards them.

They both stood. Thinking that they wanted to fight, Draco pulled his wand. "Put is away, Malfoy." said Harry, "We only want to know what is going on between the both of you."

Hermione was the first to speak. "I love Draco. "

"Y...y..you can't love him." said Ron before he fainted.

Harry just laughed at the sight of Ron fainting. Turning back towards Hermione and Draco, he spoke.

"I am happy for you Hermione. Malfoy, if you ever hurt her. I will kill you myself." said Harry, not showing any emotion on his face. Draco smirked. "Like I would ever hurt her, Potter."

"One thing is going to have to change. You both are going to have to try to get along. You both have first names, so use them." said Hermione, smirking at both boys. Inside Draco, smiled. She admitted it to her friends, that she loved him.

"Fine. Friends Pot..Harry." said Draco, extending his hand to Harry.

Seeing Malfoy had changed, he took his hand. "Friends, Draco."

"What about him?" asked Draco, looking down at Ron, and trying not to laugh.

"I am taking him to Madame Pomfrey. When he wakes up, I will explain everything to him." answered Harry, before picking Ron up.

After Harry left with Ron. Hermione shivered. "Cold?" Asked Draco, feeling a little chilly himself.

"A little." answered Hermione.

"Let's go inside and I will fix us some hot chocolate." said Draco, smiling at Hermione.

"You know how to fix a miggle drink?" asked Hermione, taken by surprise that he knew how.

"Certainly. I know a lot of things about muggles. Besides I love one don't I?" said Draco, planting his lips once more on hers.


End file.
